


A new child

by yy0543



Category: Batman: Death in the Family (Movie 2020)
Genre: Family Fluff, Other, babysitter slade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy0543/pseuds/yy0543
Summary: I'm so fascinated by one of the storylines in Batman: Death in the family. In this line, Talia gives Damian to Jason and asks Jason to raise him. Even though Jason wants to use Damian against Batman and the league of assassin, but I still believe he will cultivate some relationship with Damian too.Just some normal sweet routine, not the proper storyline.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	A new child

A babysitter

It’s not easy to raise a kid when you’re single. Especially in this city, the city is full of unemployment and mobsters, and cheap milk powder that you’re too scared and hard to define what’s the difference between the real brand or counterfeit. Maybe he should buy everything from Amazon, but he is too afraid that the unreliable postman will open his package and screw up his stuff. And here’s the other problem, if he chooses to drive to the CBD, it means that he needs a babysitter. A babysitter who is 50% end up with the blondes in McG’s films, and 50% end up with another clumsy teenager who literally messes up with everything in your home and probably finds an arsenal in your kitchen. He tries to bring the kid to his car, and then he finds out he didn’t have a car but a flashy motorbike. So, there is why he calls Slade, he is the one who will do an excellent job when you pay him properly.  
“Don’t play with him with any sharp object, don’t give him any fruit unless he cries too loud, no four-letter or swear …”  
“I got your point, I had my own kids too, remember?”  
“Didn’t end well as I remember.” Jason gives a bunch of cash and a note, “Read this and stick to your forehead until you won’t forget it.”  
“Roger that.”  
He still worried about the kid and Slade, even when he drives on his trip at full speed, the wind against the helmet can’t wash out of his worries. He is thinking about all the scandals on the news, reminiscent of the babysitter pouring boiling water on the baby or hitting the baby without the host’s notice. Maybe all this stuff in his head is a real fact, but they also can be his own persecutory delusion. It’s hard to trust somebody else after all those things he had been through, but he still has minor faith in the temptation of the money and the belief of Slade’s professional.  
He goes to the shopping mall in the Metropolis. Spent two hours to arrive and half an hour to find the right entrance and parking space. The edifice is designed like IKEA, all that maze is supposed to trap their customers inside until they buy enough things. He is completely into it, nothing complains about capitalism, he puts a full cart of babies’ toys and sneaks before he realizes it. They have some yogurt cube specialized for babies, soft silicone toys, and the most important thing, a teddy bear which hides a surveillance camera for the supervisor’s purpose, at least he is not the only one who doesn’t trust any babysitters.  
After filling two carts of commodities, he realizes that there is no way that he can bring those things on his motorbike. Fortunately, a sweet shop assistant who has a luscious smile holds him and suggests maybe he can use the delivery service of their company, it’s not cheap, but still affordable for him. That is how the stupid parents get sucked by those vampires, he utterly surrenders without any resistance.  
Going back home with empty hands seems strange and awkward, somehow even disturbing. When he arrives at his house it’s already evening. Everything looks perfect and no siren sound and police car in front of his house, there is an altercation in the corridor and the security guard gives up halting them, he gets through the annoying couple, ignores the voices, and goes to his own house. Twisting the doorknob before taking a deep breath.  
It does not look like his house, the vase and antique enamel were broken, and the marmalade spread over on the crib. Slade looks lusty and ruddy, mumbling some words that Jason definitely doesn’t appreciate. Jason tries to analyze and dissect the whole situation, but Slade won’t give him a chance, not a chance for self-explanation too. He just throws up the dirty diaper to Jason and says:“This kid is a demon.”  
“What have you done?”  
“For god’s sake,” Slade rumbled, “You’re the parent who will spoil a child endlessly until they become the scumbag in the social, aren’t you?”  
“No,” he denied, “I am sure I’m a reasonable parent until you tell me what you did to my kid.”  
“Save your money and never find me again.” Slade tosses the envelope to him and leaves the house with irritation. The baby seems didn’t affect by Slade’s tantrum at all, smiling and waving his fatty, adorable hand to Jason. Slade slurs his words to Jason again, but Jason is humming some serenade rhythm and grasps the baby out of the crib.  
“What atrocious thing you did can ignite Slade’s temper?” he giggles and tickles the baby’s belly. The baby pouts and shows a crying face to Jason. He heard the growling sound from Slade, and the door being slammed so loudly that the whole apartment shakes a little bit. He is not sure he should be grateful about that or worry about another babysitter’s candidates, maybe he can find Barbara to take care of the baby sometimes, she loves the baby, and always has nice patient about them.


End file.
